phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daisy56
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:AgentP/Phineas and Ferb Competition/Daisy56-20100314190540 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:19, March 14, 2010 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' So... So, you're the same person who answered all my questions and stuff, right? =/ I just want to be sure. I've also read that this is your alternate account because you forgot your password for your other account (at least that's what I'm assuming). Would that explain the "be right back" template on your other page, by chance? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) are u still on? - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 23:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) where? Where did you go? It has been almost 25 minutes since you last commented! GO VANDERBILT 2010! I want to have a word with you Blog 19:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Greetings Daisy56, We invite you to join us in this exciting opportunity. Soon we will be launching the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board, and would like some input. Through detailed research we have decided you would be a good choice for initial testing purposes. Given this is only a test run, we request you not publicly acknowledge this boards existence on the Wiki itself. Failure to comply to this request will result in consequences. Please have fun and thank you for your continued support. Sincerely, The Phineas and Ferb Wiki What '''''is TC3, You Ask? First off, I'd like to thank you for the comments you and Randompnfnerd (who I know is still you XD) made on my first blog post; they were very appreciated. And whereas you my not believe the world will end in 2012, I kind of do believe it may end, though I also doubt it'll happen. XD I wrote an article about it for my school newspaper, and I might post it as a blog post on this Wikia, if it'll let me. But that's another story. ;D Anyway, I also noticed that you were wondering what TC3 actually is. Well, since I'm a nice guy, I'll gladly explain it to you: TC3 is an acronym for the Tompkins Cortland Community College, which is located somewhere in Dryden, New York. Obviously, I'm at the point where I'm ready to go to college; but I was kind of worried about which college to pick. The kind of college I wanted to go to was one that would be easy for me. After I've heard some stuff about TC3 being an easy place to start college life, I have decided to give it a shot. After taking part in TC3's fall open house, including the part where I toured the dorm houses and classrooms and such, I've learned that TC3 was a good place to start college life! It's inexpensive, it's close to home (yes, I live somewhere in New York... but I won't tell you exactly where... ;D), and I'm sure there are some other perks to it, as well! Once again, I thank you for your support for when I start college life! =D And just for the record, in case I didn't tell you, I'm going to major in graphic design (ironically, I don't think of myself as that good a computer artist... LOL XD). --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Go randomness! GO RANDOMNESS! "The Randoms"- I like the name. GO VANDERBILT 2010! Blog 19:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Response Loads of patience. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 21:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) My Feelings for Jenny Join us, as we talk about my feelings for Jenny... ;D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree! Yeah, Jenny does deserve more attention. x3 And a template stating that someone's a fan of her would be just fine (even if I have to wait until Monday, which won't be much of a problem ;D). Let me know when you complete it, alright? Thanks! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Jenny-Based Templates Actually, there are two Jenny-based templates I want to be created, not one (sorry if I'm being mean about this ^^U): *The first one would obviously state that a user is a fan of Jenny. It could be light-orange-colored, have this picture, and include the following text: This user's favorite character is Jenny. *The second one would state that Jenny should have more screentime. It could be light-blue-colored, have this picture, and include the following text: This user wishes that Jenny would have more screentime! Let me know what you think of them! =D And I am thankful that I'm not the only Jenny fan around here. -w- --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) What I've Done I've kind of edited your old account, giving information that anyone who wants to talk to you should go to [[User:Daisy56|your new account. If you are slightly offended by the fact that I edited someone's user page without permission, then please, forgive me. =( I understand and am completely aware that you may be upset by this. BTW, not that I'm being impatient about this, but... did you get the message for the Jenny template requests? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Template Edits First off, I'd like to thank you for the Jenny-based templates you sent me. They were more than appreciated; trust me. ;D However, I've kind of done some modifying to them, if that's alright with you. If you wish, you can see the coding I've done to change them: Here's another idea: if possible, maybe I can label the first one " ", and the second " ", or something like that. I know I could do this myself (and I probably will, at this point); but I felt as if I needed to consult with someone like you before doing so. Please respond! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Exciting News! =D I kind of talked to Bobtherandomguy about posting one of the Jenny templates you created for all to see. And guess what? The first one made it! =D ...Then again, you're probably mad at this, because I gave him an idea that was originally yours. But I swear on my honor that I gave you credit for originally coming up with the templates in the first place. ;D Still, I hope we get to be friends. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature Code Glad we're still friends. =D However, when I checked my message, I noticed that you were trying to make a custom signature of some sorts, but didn't turn out quite well. If you want to make your own signature, go up to the right-hand screen where it says "MORE", and scroll down to "Preferences". There, you'll be able to customize your signature. And here, maybe I'' should help you with the signature you're trying to make. Try the following code here (just copy and paste): Daisy Helloz? It 'should' look like this: Daisy Helloz? What do you know? It 'worked! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No, it's Alright! No, really; it's alright! I just jumped to conclusions: something that I probably shouldn't have done in the first place. =P --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 12:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 NASCAR and Phineas and Ferb I have been posting things about NASCAR because no new Phineas and Ferb episodes have come on yet Leaving the wiki Daisy, you created a separate wiki with the specific purpose of allowing random comments. That's fine and appropriate since you like to make random comments. This wiki was created to discuss and chronicle the TV show Phineas and Ferb. Random comments that are unrelated to the show detract from that effort. I'm sorry if you feel like you're being scolded, but if someone is asked to please stop and they won't, then sometimes it is necessary to be a bit more harsh. Good luck with your new wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON"T LEAVE!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)]] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 09:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 link? can you post a link to your new wiki? [[User:Bowser101|~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)]] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 21:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Comment [[User blog:Daisy56/I'm BACK!!!!|Lookie what ''I''' did]]! =3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ''' 23:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Reminder Starting this week, All blog wars will be on the Message board. You are currently in first place with 30 points.Bowl108 02:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 CWACOM i just watched cloudy with a chance of meat balls for the first time and now i can see why you like its so much! ( i also know why you sing that sunny type of song i sang with you because i know the song) its my second favorite movie because wall-e is my fave. RE:RE:CWACOM ive been watching it on netflix ever since i saw it first im even watching it now! why dont you give me the link and ill go there now? - YAY carbunkle! ~A small warrior can make a big difference~ 00:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) the site is kinda not used much and you were the last person on there i guess right? theres not much that i can help there sorry :( Helping new users The anonymous user has been blocked for two weeks due to the profanity. For most other situations, please try to state a reason why you are undoing their change. Give them the benefit of the doubt and help them see a better way of making the edit. For example, if someone added Stacy to an episode that you know she wasn't in, you could add "did not appear in this episode" onto the end of the undo Summary. Not everyone will pay attention to the Summary, but for the ones that do, it will help them in the future. Without a reason, it can be discouraging to a new user to have their work removed and not know why. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Watch ESPN Now! NASCARfan0001 03:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC)The 2010 State Farm Celeberties Softball Game is on.NASCARfan0001 03:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) About the ESPN thing NASCARfan0001 15:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC)David Ortiz of the Boston Red Sox won the Home Run Derby,American League won the State Farm All-Star Legends & Celeberity Softball Game 15-11,and the 81st annual MLB All-Star Game tonight at 8:00PM Eastern Time,7:00PM Central Time,and 5:00PM Pacific Time.NASCARfan0001 15:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ant-Vandalism Patrol You are officially a member of the Anti-Vandalism Patrol! Your current rank is: Volunteer. Dr. Whatchamacallit 17:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Yo Your wondering why I hate Blackspiderman eh? Well normally I'd ignore this question but I think I'll answer it in the from of this link: http://spongey444.deviantart.com/journal/33527001/ Well sure he hasn't done anything to me but he doesn't have to anything to me to make me hate him like I do know. Well yes but its not like that. It's not just the fact that he hates...you know who but the way he expresses it is the problem here. But I decided to simply igonre him. Though I'll still mention my hate for him and its even become a little gag on the IRC that I hate him. I agree. But I'll say I'm the only person who hates him as there are some guys on DA and the IRC (Not naming names) that hate him and for some reason he is listed on Tv tropes under Troper Tales Jerk Ass. Vandalism definition Please read our Vandalism policy. Minor edits that are a nuisance really aren't vandalism. Vandalism is more of a deliberate attempt to be malicious. Calling someone who is playing around or might not know any better a vandal may scare them off before they get a chance to learn how to do things right. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30